


Tradetale

by InnocentFool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Made a deal with friends to write some smut and this happened, Underfell, fellswap, sin - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentFool/pseuds/InnocentFool
Summary: Ink and Error make a deal involving the skelebros of multiple universes.





	Tradetale

"God, wh-wh-why can't you j-just give up on these abominations?"   
Error asks angrily as he fires a gaster blaster at the bothersome, Ink. Only to see he was gone and Ink was now behind him and swing his brush at him, only to miss Error and be caught in a myriad of strings.  
"Because their creators worked so hard on them, I can't just let you destroy their hard work!" Ink grit his teeth as he dissolves into a mess of paint to escape the strings before making a wall in between him and Error.  
Ink gasps when he hears Error prepare to fire another blaster at the wall, running away as the wall was blasted and explodes into a mess of paint and getting in Error's face.  
"A-Are you kidding m-me?" Error bellows as Ink sees a chance to strike, making a pillar of ink to launch himself into the air before painting a flurry of bones to fire at his enemy. Error wipes the mess from his eyes before summoning a net of strings to catch Ink's bones and snap them before catching Ink and bringing him to face him. "Why h-h-hello there, you p-pest." Error grins darkly as he gave the strings a squeeze, making Ink yelp and squirm in pain.  
"Why do you h-hate these au's so mu-"  
"Because all that sh-should exist is th-the original universe, n-not these worthless f-f-f-fakes!" Error interrupts Ink as he uses his stings to show his hold over three of Ink's most beloved au's, Underswap, Underfell, and Fellswap. "Now w-watch as I break wh-what you failed to prote-"  
"They aren't that much different from your precious original you know?" Ink shouts as he glares at Error only for Ink to be crushed more by the strings around him.  
"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Error tilts his head as he takes a step closer to the other skeleton.  
"Th-Those au's...they a-aren't that different from the origina-" Ink stops talking as he was being squeezed tighter before smirking as he turns into a puddle of ink again as he grabs his brush and holding it to Error's face.  
Error stares at Ink with nothing but distain before his hold on the three universes tightens and he grins at Ink. "What m-makes you say that?"   
Ink smiles warmly at Error as he lowers his brush to shake Error's hand. "What if we made a deal?"  
"What k-k-kinda deal?"  
"Lets switch around some skeleton brothers to different universes and see how the universes react to them, Undertale included." Ink tilts his head at him as he still has his hand held for Error. "If anything goes wrong a reset will come and fix everything."  
Error stares at the hand before snickering at the smaller skeleton and taking his hand firmly. "D-Deal."

 

(Uh hey little note at the end, sorry this is really short. I just wanted to get to like the main story soon as possible, I feel like y'all may like this mainly cause it's sin and anything sinful this fandom consumes. Anyway I'll do my best to update this soon with the next chapter which I'm really excited for, see you all next time.)


End file.
